Unorthodox
by LadyPixieDust
Summary: Their relationship wasn't an orthodox one, and neither of them ever minded that- A collection of drabbles centering around Meripunzel.
1. Wisps

**A/N: Beep, beep hop in loser we're off to the magical world of crossover couples, the only couples I ever seem to ship. Rapunzel and Merida are my two favorite Disney ladies and the only three that even come _close_ to the love I have for the two are Anna, Belle and Mulan. Obviously I must pair them together, obviously. T****he drabbles are set in all kinds of AU's and if they're hard to guess I'll tell you what it is in the author note. The length may range from 50-100 drabbles and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Brave and Tangled are the individual properties of the animation studios Disney and Pixar, Pixar is owned by Disney. Both are owned by Disney, but that's beside the point, the point is if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space-time continuum. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

A wisp, that's what appeared in front of Merida and she looked around nervously, she was deep in the forest, completely alone if you didn't count Angus and she had no idea what kind of fate could be waiting for her under these conditions. The last time she'd followed wisps through the forest she'd been a young lass and she'd nearly gotten herself killed and her Father's leg bit off. She wasn't too eager for such events to repeat themselves, especially since her Father was nowhere nearby and if she _did_ get into trouble she'd be on her own when it came to dealing with it.

Her grip on her reigns tightened as she stared at the little blue fairy like creature that continued to beckon her forward with distrust and hesitance. But what showed on her face wasn't all she felt inside, there was also longing, longing to know if a fate awaited her that was different than the one she faced everyday under her Mother's careful watch, she wondered if this wisp would lead her to something more _meaningful_ than a life of dresses and properness and fake smiles. This wisp, it was dangerous because it was tempting and it offered Merida hope, and maybe an _escape_ and these thoughts were what prompted her to make her steed take a step forward, and then another and another until the wind was whipping her hair in every direction and Angus was panting as they followed the disappearing and a reappearing wisps through the forest and to Merida's fate.

She almost didn't care what the wisps led her to as long as it was something unlike the plan her Mother seemed to have for her life, if it be bad she came to it willingly and if it was good she'd thank every God and deity there was, but as she came to a part of the forest unknown to her and the wisps began to lead to what looked like a rock wall Merida thought for once that maybe her Father was right and that things such as magic were all just tricks of the eyes and mind searching for things that were not there.

She tried to stop Angus smoothly before they made contact with the rock but the horse stopped quickly and Merida was thrown off and forward with a startled cry.

Her hands raised to cover her face and she hit the ground hard, but she hadn't made contact with any rock wall, no, the wall had been nothing more than a cave entrance with vines covering it. Or that's what Merida thought as she carefully pushed herself to her hands and knees with a groaned pain only to find yet another wisp beckoning her forward once more and she noticed that there was light streaming in from the other side of the 'cave' which she realized now was more of a small tunnel. She bit her lip looking back towards the vines where she saw the silhouette of her horse nervously standing just outside the entrance of the tunnel and she wondered if she should just forget the wisps and ride back home but it took only a second for her to decide that coming so far and walking away now would be silly and she slowly got to her feet.

"You better lead me to something good." The red-head muttered as she parted the vines and stepped into the prettiest little clearing she'd ever seen with flowers abundant and a beautiful waterfall behind a very, very tall tower. And as if the tower itself wasn't strange enough, at the very top of it was a window, which seemed to be the only entrance and cascading from the window was unbraided rope that looked soft to the touch and caught the light of the sun making it seem like liquid gold as it fluttered lightly with the wind.

When Merida walked closer to it and reached out in silent awe to touch it and it slipped through her fingers like the finest silk she gasped realizing it was _hair_.

And she gasped again when she looked up, searching for the owner of such strange and beautiful locks and found a girl, who couldn't be much older than she was, precariously leaning out of the tower's window with an expression of both amazement and terror. Both were frozen as they tried to take in every detail of each other from such a long distance and at the same time one thought crossed their minds as the last wisp disappeared.

_'Wow'_.

* * *

**Words: ****784**


	2. Pirates

Rapunzel was afraid as she looked around at all the scowling and sinister men that surrounded her and unlike usual she didn't berate herself for her fear because this fear was not silly like being afraid of thunder or spiders. This fear, was perfectly logical and understandable, because what Governor's daughter wouldn't be scared when she was surrounded by pirates miles and miles away from any decent Human being or potential saviors? She was stuck and for her safe return a hefty ransom would be demanded no doubt, and she'd still probably be killed, unfortunately. She was having trouble not crying and could barely contain the shivers of fear that raked through her body.

"Well, well, well," Rapunzel whirled around to see a man with white hair and eyes as blue as the sea they were sailing approaching her and she instinctively took a few steps back only to bump into a large man with a hook for a hand and she would have screamed if not for the gag in her mouth. She felt like a trapped rat as the man came even closer to her an amused smirk on his lips. ",what do we have here, eh boys?" Rapunzel flinched when a cool finger began to trace her jaw and felt tears prick at her her eyes at the laughter of the men around her but she blinked them back stubbornly. No way was she about to show weakness, she was not a coward, was she afraid? Yes, was she sure was going to be murdered at some time or another? Very, did she have to face death like a quivering idiot? No!

She was a strong girl, or she thought herself to be and the best times to prove what you're made of is when you're in a bad situation. So with this thought in mind she stuck her head up high, squared her shoulders and scowled up at the man touching her defiantly making him chuckle only harder. She must look a bit amusing standing there trying to look intimidating when she was gagged and her hands were bound. She entertained the thought of stomping on his foot but decided against it. Brave and foolish were two very different things.

"Out of me way ye' bums! Ye' heard me! Move it!" A voice that demanded obedience and respect made it's way to Rapunzel's ears and her eyes went wide as saucers. The voice sounded as if it- it did! The voice belonged to a woman! Rapunzel stared at the woman who stood just behind her teasing tormentor with a scowl, she had wild red-hair that looked like it had never seen a comb and wore the clothes of a man, she looked fierce and despite her rugged appearance and abundance of scars and grimy face Rapunzel couldn't help but find her rather...well, beautiful in a wild sort of way.

"Mister Frost!" The woman snapped making the man jump to attention and nearly trip over himself trying to face her quickly enough.

"Captain Merida!" So that was her name, huh? Rapunzel thought it suited her and it sounded nice to, she wished she could say the name herself and test if it felt so good rolling off the tongue as it did to hear it.

"What are ye' doing to the captive?" She demanded hotly.

"Teasing her!" He replied with a cheeky grin making the woman roll her eyes.

"If ye weren't me first mate you'd have gone overboard long ago, Frost."

"Well than lucky me!"

Merida rolled her eyes again and walked around 'Frost' to stand in front of her. She regarded the woman curiously and after a moment of them both staring each other down Merida untied the dirty gag from her mouth and then gave her an expectant look that made Rapunzel scowl. What on Earth did she want from her?

"If you want a thank you, Captain Merida you might as well throw me overboard because you won't get it!" Everyone on deck tensed, no one disrespected the Captain, she was a fierce lady whose temper was legendary, the only reason no one died everyday was because her crew was her family, but a captive! They all almost felt bad for the poor girl.

But the reaction everyone got was very different than what was expected. Captain Merida laughed, not a chuckle a loud, hearty laugh before clapping Rapunzel on the shoulders and giving her a wink. "Quite the little firecracker aren't ye'? Come, let's have a wee chat in me quarters. Mister Frost go get Mister Haddock and then come join us will ye'?"

"Yes ma'am!" Frost nodded before running off to go find this 'Mister Haddock' and Rapunzel groaned, what had she gotten herself into?


End file.
